


than be of yore

by mayachain



Series: birthday!verse [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, M/M, except it may be for werewolves, lazy afternoons, not that wizarding sixty is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: One time Remus enjoyed an age he'd never believed he would reach.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: birthday!verse [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/6020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	than be of yore

**March 10th, 2020**

They sat on their sofa beneath the well-lit window in their living room, each completely absorbed in their reading. Remus was millennia away in Wizarding Ireland before the Celts; not even Severus’ intermittent mutterings as he ploughed through the latest mystery Teddy had raved about could divert him. The only other sounds were the small huffs of their breathing and the soft music the record player was emitting.

Someone come by to congratulate Remus on the inexplicable feat of turning sixty might have seen their legs tangled securely, a steady source of heat as each man sat in his corner and turned a page. No one saw it, however; no one had the need, what with a veritable series of festivities scheduled for the weekend.

Somewhere in the house there was an as yet unanswered letter from a Salvadorian medi-witch that Severus had promised to look over for Victoire. On Remus’ desk across the room there was a pile of essays, sent to the house via Floo because Professor Levenburgh who was Remus’ alternate at Hogwarts had for some reason that not even Neville would divulge got behind with his grading and was by now quite overwhelmed.

‘Tomorrow,’ Remus had thought before he’d sat down with the puzzle a half-forgotten Bulstrode ancestor had built from fragments of prehistory. There was ample of time to tackle those tasks tomorrow. For now…

For now, as it grew darker outside while the light emanating from the window remained strong, the only thing either he or Severus had to be mindful of was remembering to shift every so often lest the quiet afternoon be ruined by benumbed toes. Learn a lot, be oblivious to the mockery Severus heaped on a quartet of fictional private eyes, and occasionally take a sip of the tea that still sat on the table: Daphne's perfect blend with a dash of licorice that worked wonders against the ache in his bones.

.


End file.
